


Mistake

by silverskyfullofstars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mornings, but a good one, cereal bowl of death, cheerio attack, john is late for work, rosie is a menace, sherlock is an absentminded babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: When rushing out the door to get to work, John accidentally tells Sherlock he loves him.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add another chapter at some point, but for now I guess this is a oneshot!

"Shoot!"

John ran down the stairs in a bit of a hurry, feeling immensely grateful that Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson were willing to watch Rosie. He'd somehow slept through his alarm clock, and trust Sherlock to be courteous at the wrong time and NOT wake John up when he came to get Rosie.

 

Sherlock was oddly good with John's daughter, though they'd both decided he couldn't watch her without supervision from John, Mrs. Hudson, or a similarly trusted friend. It wasn't that Sherlock would do anything to endanger Rosie - he absolutely adored the little toddler. Unfortunately, it was entirely likely that he might forget she was there. He'd been known not to notice when John left the flat, so they decided that this setup was better for everyone.

 

Now that John had started his job again, Sherlock had decided to start taking care of Rosie in the mornings. John almost never noticed when Sherlock crept upstairs to the room John and Rosie shared, silently moving the child downstairs. Currently, they were in the kitchen together, Sherlock attempting to get Rosie to eat her cereal. Rosie, on the other hand, was having none of it, preferring instead to throw her Cheerios until they stuck in Sherlock's curly hair.

 

This was the sight John walked in on when he came into the kitchen to grab his keys and a muffin.

"Hello, Rosie!" After kissing the top of her head, he moved to grab his coat. He turned back to Sherlock, as if to give him directions, but Sherlock beat him to it.

"Get to the clinic, John, we'll be fine. Say goodbye to your father, Rosie."

Rosie, instead of doing this, threw her entire plastic cereal bowl at Sherlock's head. 

"I repeat, John, we'll be fine!"

"Alright."

 

Laughing, John pulled on his coat and hurried to the stairs. "Bye, Rosie, bye, Sherlock! Love you!"

"Love you too." Sherlock replied without thinking, and neither realized what they had said until John was out on the street.

Shoot. Well, too late now.


End file.
